infernosquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
I.R.O.N.S.
The 'Inter Regional Organization for Non-Governmental Squadrons '(I.R.O.N.S.) is an elite organization established in 1984. It's main purpose is to find and destroy the Taricta, the I.R.O.N.S. has found over 50 Squadron's who are in conflict with the Taricta and Force. The group was founded by Viper's mentor; "Major Zero". History The IRONS was unofficially formed in 1983, by Major Zero and 13 of his "recruits". The IRONS was then officially established in 1984 after one of their meetings .They were given alot of money due to the death of one of his recruits, who happened to one of the most richest people in the world. They were all taken captive in the Taricta's main base for 2 years after some security guards found them implanting a bug into one of the leaders computers. They broke out of the jail they were being held at in 1986. They went back to America and officially formed the IRONS. So far, over 50 squadron's are signed onto IRONS. In 2005, Viper joined IRONS and helped save Major Zero from a terrorist facility. In return, Major Zero trained Viper as an assassin, and a skilled soldier. Some time between 2007 and 2009, Major Zero recruited Otacon. Otacon aided IRONS in hacking computers for important information. The IRONS have recruited the Inferno Squadron. Battleship Incident In 2004, IRONS and The FIXED had fought in a large battle in the Arctic Ocean, the battle lasted 3 hours. The IRONS thought they had won, but the FIXED brought a hydrogen bomb and launched it. The bomb hit the IRONS' ship, more than 2,500 people died. The IRONS battleship had enough lifeboats to get the remaining survivors to safety. Sadly, some survivors were not found by the IRONS and were left behind, the survivors were killed by the FIX's clones. The IRONS' main AI was severely damaged and was never relocated. The IRONS started working on another AI and named it MZ.II after the first AI, MZ. Selection and Exercises After IRONS became an official organization, they adopted strict selection tests.Firstly, potential recruits were only chosen from those already within the military and various special forces. Recruits must also pass exams in three different aspects: Physical *Physical Fitness Test *Short and Long distance Running *Uninterrupted performance of 90 push ups *Uninterrupted performance of 50 sit ups *50 meter freestyle-stroke swim *Combat Skill *Cross-Country March (travelling 64 km miles in under 16 hours, carrying a 30kg punds backpack Pyschological *Mental recovery, concentration, endurance, self-control, and the fortitude to over-come difficult situations *ESP expectancy score *Marksmanship *Recognizing and making desicions in emergency situations Intelligence *Foreign Languages *Geography *Knowledge of World Events *Advanced Technology *Medical Procedures *Detonation operations *Stealth communication *Foreign Weaponry *Knowledge of Espionage After passing the selection courses, the recruits then partake in professional training exercises (also known as drills), which include: *Battlefield survival (5 weeks) *Shooting practise (must score at least 95% for a target at 914 m ft, and 100% for a target at 548 m ft) *Guard patrol *Mountaineering *Hand-to-hand combat *Border infiltration *Guerrilla warfare *Land navigation *Map-reading *Escape and evasion *Combat medical skills *Rebelling and Ranger practice *Weapons familiarization *Nautical vehicle control and navigation *Diving and underwater infiltration *Canoeing *Basic military parachute skills (4 weeks) **Special operations freefall practice (High-Altitude, Low-Opening HALO and High-Altitude, High-Opening HAHO) **11 jumps carrying little to no combat equipment ("Hollywood") **15 jumps with full combat equipment **2 nighttime jumps **2 mass-tactical strategic jumps *Intelligence gathering *Language and customs of the destination country (4 weeks) *Stealth techniques *Improvised explosive devices *Utilization of high-tech equipment *Communications (16 weeks) *Medical exam (10 weeks)